nerdistcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guest List
Guests (in alphabetical order by last name) who have appeared on the Nerdist Comics Panel. Episode numbers and relevant writing credit also listed. Ben Acker: Wolverine Season One; Thrilling Adventure Hour - Comics 4 Art Adams: X-Men; Monkeyman and O'Brien; Longshot - Comics 83 Neal Adams: Batman; Green Lantern; Blood - Comics 59 Marc Andreyko: Batwoman; Manhunter; The Illegitimates, Torso, The Lost - Comics 39; Comics 40 Bryan Augustyn: Gotham by Gaslight - Comics 60 Gabriel Bá: Daytripper; Casanova; The Umbrella Academy - Comics 82 Frank Barbiere: Five Ghosts; The Howling Commandos of SHIELD - Comics 81 Mac Beauvais: Her Universe - Comics 46 Adam Beechen: Transformers: Robots in Disguise; Robin - Comics 57, Comics 60 Brian Michael Bendis: Powers; Jinx; The Ultimate Spider-Man; Daredevil - Comics 65 Marc Bernardin: (TV Series) Alphas; (movie) Static Shock; The Hollywood Reporter, The Authority, Genius - Comics 19, Comics 27, Comics 34, Comics 36, Comics 37, Comics 39, Comics 40, Comics 49, Comics 51, Comics 60 Ben Blacker: Wolverine Season One; Thunderbolts; Deadpool; Thrilling Adventure Hour; Beyond Belief; Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Comics 4, Comics 78 Ed Brubaker: Velvet; The Fade Out; Captain America; Fatale; Criminal; Sleeper - Comics 80 Cullen Bunn: Magneto; 6th Gun - Comics 38 Alan Burnett: Batman: The Animated Series; Mask of the Phantasm; Green Lantern: Emerald Knights - Comics 12 Mike Carlin: DC Comics - Comics 24 Chris Claremont: Wolverine; The Dark Phoenix Saga; Days of Future Past - Comics 49, Comics 58 Ryan Condal: Colony - Comics 85 Heath Corson: Batman: Assault on Arkham; Justice League; War; Bizarro - Comics 53, Comics 60, Comics 78 Mike Costa: GI Joe: Cobra; Transformers; Blackhawks - Comics 36, Comics 37 Kelly Sue DeConnick: Captain Marvel; Avengers Assemble; Pretty Deadly - Comics 20, Comics 38 Tom DeLonge: (bands) Blink 182, Angels and Airwaves - Comics 85 J.M. DeMatteis: Justice League Dark - Comics 74 Shannon Denton: '''Transformers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Comics 57 '''Gerry Duggan: Deadpool; Nova; Arkham Manor - Comics 68 Ashley Eckstein: Her Universe - Comics 46 Ben Edlund: '''The Tick - Comics 52 '''Neo Edmunds: Kaijudo - Comics 57 Mark Evanier: Garfield and Friends - Comics 57 Joshua Fialkov: I, Vampire; Tumor; Echoes; Elk's Run - Comics 7 Brenden Fletcher: Gotham Academy; Batgirl; Black Canary - Comics 76, Comics 77 Matt Fraction: Sex Criminals; Hawkeye - Comics 38 Christos Gage: Avengers Academy; The Amazing Spider-Man; The Superior Spider-Man - Comics 13 Mark Gagliardi: (TV series) Drunk History; The Thrilling Adventure Hour - Comics 78 Barry Ira Geller: The Lord of Light - Comics 84 Aaron Ginsburg: '''Clone; (TV series) Do No Harm; (TV series) Intelligence - Comics 14 '''Adam Glass: (TV series) Supernatural; Flashpoint; Legion of Doom - Comics 23 Jason "Gonzo" Gonzales: La Mano del Destino - Comics 54 Kyle Higgins: Nightwing; Batman Beyond - Comics 18 Sean Howe: Marvel Comics: The Untold Story - Comics 29 Stan Humphries: Avengers: AI; Ultimates; Uncanny X-Force - Comics 32 Tony Isabella: Black Lightning, The Champions, Tigra, 1000 Comic Books You Must Read - Comics 31 Jeff King: Convergence; (TV series) Hand of God; (TV series) White Collar - Comics 73, Comics 81 Tom King: Grayson; Omega Men - Comics 81 Jeff Kline: Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Comics 72 Jeff Krelitz: The Lord of Light - Comics 84 Kevin Maguire: Worlds' Finest - Comics 74 Francis Manapul: The Flash; Witchblade - Comics 61 Wade McIntyre: '''Clone; (TV series) Do No Harm; (TV series) Intelligence - Comics 14 '''Ashley Miller: (TV series) The Sarah Connor Chronicles; (movie) Thor; (movie) X-Men: First Class; (TV series) Terminator (reboot); (movie) Big Trouble in Little China - Comics 16, Comics 17, Comics 36, Comics 37, Comics 81 Fábio Moon: Daytripper; Casanova; The Umbrella Academy - Comics 82 Bryan Lee O'Malley: Scott Pilgrim - Comics 48 Greg Pak: Batman/Superman; Hulk, "World War Hulk" storyline - Comics 67 Rob Prior: Heavy Metal; Spawn the Impaler; Terminator 2: Nuclear Twilight - Comics 69 Chris Roberson: iZombie - Comics 52 Adam Rogers: Proof: The Science of Booze - Comics 85 Greg Rucka: Whiteout; Gotham Central; Lazarus; Queen and Country - Comics 21, Comics 38 David Schulner: Clone; (TV series) Do No Harm; (TV series) Intelligence - Comics 14 Mairghread Scott: Toil and Trouble - Comics 75 Tim Seeley: Grayson - Comics 77 Dan Slott: The Amazing Spider-Man; The Superior Spider-Man; Avengers: Initiative; She-Hulk - Comics 11 Charles Soule: She-Hulk; Death of Wolverine; Swamp Thing; Inhuman; Letter 44; Superman & Super Woman; Daredevil; Inhumans - Comics 52, Comics 68, Comics 81 Jason Spisak: voiceover, Kid Flash (Young Justice), Razer (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) - Comics 55, Comics 57 Babs Tarr: Batgirl - Comics 77 Jill Thompson: Scary Godmother - Comics 52 Dean Trippe: Project Rooftop; Something Terrible - Comics 41 Genevieve Valentine: Catwoman - Comics 77 Fred Van Lente: Action Philosophers; Cowboys and Aliens; Incredible Hercules; Scorpion - Comics 44 Brian K. Vaughan: Y: The Last Man; Saga; Runaways - Comics 66 Mark Waid: Daredevil; Kingdom Come; Princess Leia; Irredeemable; Empire - Comics 79 Len Wein: Wolverine; Batman - Comics 49, Comics 60 Glen Weldon: Superman: The Unauthorized Biography - Comics 3 Jeremy Whitley: Princeless - Comics 56 G. Willow Wilson: Ms. Marvel - Comics 67